A Spark of Hope
by brokenguitar76
Summary: An orphan was accused of thievery and was about to be punished for it when a Northern ranger lies to save her whole and better summary inside . AU. Oneshot.


Summary: An orphan was accused of thievery and was about to be punished for it when someone comes in for the rescue. With the help of a few friends of his, they inspire the orphan to be something more than just "an orphan." In just one day, her whole world has taken a new course where just one man was the shining light in her dark world.

I decided to write this because I wanted to take a break from my other story. At first I forgot about this one-shot and then I was listening to "Capri" by Colbie Caillat. Then I looked up the name and decided I want to use that in a story sometime. That got me into thinking it would have to be a small story and so that reminded me of that idea for a FF oneshot I made up a loooonnnng time ago.

And then this was spawned.

The end. (:

POV: 1st person

I believe this is AU … if not, correct me and tell me what kind of story this is.

Disclaimer: I do not own the one character I used from Tolkein's book (which I just realized … I only used one character. That's strange for a Fanfic …)

* * *

><p>These days were always the busiest for the market place. Citizens were getting their homes ready to celebrate love, family, and sharing. They would usually decorate their doors with red, yellow, and white flowers, which signified the loved, the friendly, and the forgotten. Gold paint would also adorn their doors, dripping off of the flowers as it was smeared onto the door frames for fortune and prosperity to the homes.<p>

I'm not quite sure who made up this tradition, but I thought it was silly. Not only did they waste money on flowers that would die in a couple days and paint that would wash off with the early showers, they would pay much for blessings on their home from the famous oracle Eden. I don't really believe in this so called "oracle," because all that veiled magician did was take the money and tell those fools what they wanted to hear.

_ "You're home, descendants, and your life will be blessed and expanded."_

But anyway, I couldn't complain too much because then, at those times of the year, was when people were most generous and loving on us, the orphans. We always looked forward to when the market was flooded with sinful hearts, trying to redeem their purity, which is just fine with me. Like I said, I couldn't complain, so I accept the guilty.

Luckily, for us and the shoppers, it was a gorgeous day, unlike the previous where it drowned us out. I'm pretty sure all the people with money are quite aware of all of our little groups trying to earn a coin here and there. You see, in the world of street orphans, we usually collected the kids who had some sort of talent that could bring in some pay.

The gang I have been traveling with since I was 8-years-old consisted of a good balance of both genders. Though, some have left, either voluntarily or forcefully, and some have entered, but I stuck with this group for 7 years. I would never abandon this group and I think they too know that because they now dub me as "the mother hen," since I am now the eldest girl in the group. Also, I love the kids to death in my group! I really do feel like they're my children or siblings in a way, so I always try to help and protect them.

Just then, something tugged onto my ragged skirt, shaking me out of my daydream. I peered down to meet big chocolate brown eyes that were complimented with a huge yellow grin. I picked up the youngest of my "children," Ren. He's only three and it broke my heart when the eldest boy in my gang found the little thing set by the trash dump. I pitied the poor creature and immediately wrapped him in my skirts, cooing at the child. And from then on, he was my favourite, although I would never admit that out loud.

"ah, ah, ah. No, Ren, don't grab at Capri's hair," I chided the toddler while trying to pull out my dark brown hair from his grasp. He always loved to touch my long tresses, perhaps because they were soft and shiny.

In the distance, I spotted out the eldest boy in my gang, he was only 2 years older than I—my blood-brother Cyl. He was much taller than I and his skin sported a good load of freckles that were scattered across his cheeks, nose, and shoulders. I remember I was at first curious about them when I first met him, and then jealous. I didn't have any freckles but I was just as pale as him, so that didn't make any sense to me. He one day explained that it was because his Papa had red hair and freckles as well.

I thought he was sure lucky that he at least knew what his parents looked like; to at least know where he came from than not knowing anything about his heritage like the lot of us. I really couldn't remember anything before I met the gang, but I knew I was brought up in a proper manner since the gang said I talked like the "rich folk." But I have no time to dwell in the past, because right now here came Cyl in a purposeful stride towards me with a not-so-friendly face.

Just as he approached, I gave my best smile, "G'morning, Cyl! How is day's work going so far for you?"

Stopping right in front of me, I sucked in my breath when he looked hard at me with his hazel eyes, "Capri, do ya have any idea where the other kids are?" He said while watching me look around myself confused.

"What do you—" but he cut me off.

"You were supposed to look after them! Do you know how hard it will be for me to find them now? I need Wyn right now and I thought ya would of had 'im."

"Was I? I thought you had the boys? I sent the girls off near the fountain in the plaza to collect money. But it doesn't matter, I'll go find them," I was going to walk past him but he held up a dirty hand in my face.

"I sent them out too. I'm just tryin' to find Wyn. But I have no time to look for 'im so I guess ya will have to," running a hand through his redish-brown hair.

"Alright, alright. I will. Can you just take Ren with you, though? I rather not lose him in the process of finding another." Without giving him a time to respond, I lifted the child from my hip and handed him to Cyl's out stretched hands. "Thank you," I said with a grin and got up on my tippy-toes to give him a peck on the cheek.

"Yea, whatever," he muttered, turning his blushing face away from mine. He hated when I did this in public but I couldn't help that I loved to irritate him. Although, we're more of siblings than lovers so it was not like it meant anything to us—at least me. I'm not sure what Cyl thought of our relationship, but I really didn't want to know in case it would jeopardize our close-knit friendship.

I turned to go, giving him a quick wave, "I'll be with the girls when I find him!" I yelled as distance was growing in between us. I lifted my skirts to reveal worn out brown boots and began to run, but then looked back one last time at Cyl. He was talking to Ren in his arms, but then gave a face when the kid grabbed a handful of his hair. I couldn't help but laugh at that adorable scene. He sure was good with children, even if he was always trying to keep up a tough façade. As I look back to whenever we would talk or walk next to each other, I couldn't deny that Cyl was handsome and he would make any woman happy because he's a hard worker.

_Anyway, I need to think. Well, I was thinking—no, I need to think about finding Wyn. _I argued with myself while I squeezed myself through the crowd. _Hmm, now if I was Wyn, where would I go?_ Looking left and right, I couldn't spot the little runt at the sweets shop or the toy booth.

Come_ on, Capri, think, think real hard,_ my head challenged sarcastically.

Well, that was a harsh way of calling myself stupid (even more, _me_ insulting myself), but nevertheless, I should have thought first about fruit booths. That child just loved fruit to death ever since I handed him his first slice of a red apple,he was hooked.

I made my way through the throng of people with a polite manner and swift movement. Some people who looked down at me while I said, "Pardon me" and "Excuse me" would give me a disgusted face and would try not to touch me. Though, that was some, others would smile at me because I appeared as friendly as I could. I knew I had a pretty face so I used it to my advantage, which was proposed by Cyl a few years ago when I was starting to become a woman.

Finally, as I was up on my tippy-toes, looking around at all the little shops, I found the black hair of a little tan boy. His dirty brown britches and dark green tunic were seen through the spaces between the bustling crowd. I made my way through them to get to the little boy, and just as I called out his name, he turned around while taking a bite out of an apple.

Furious, I closed the distance between us and snatched the apple away from his grimy hands. "Wyn! What do you think you're doing?"

With tears in his eyes, he swallowed the last of the apple chunk, "I-I was just—"

"Wyn, Cyl and I both told you this was a no-no. Look! Look at this!" I showed him the bite in the apple.

"Hey, you, girl!" a voice called out to me.

I looked up to the fruit stand owner, feeling the death glare on me. He seemed to be alerted by my loud voice, so I guess this was my fault in the first place.

"What are you doing? Put that—" but he noticed the huge bite out of the apple and then up at me, who was holding it and looking like I'm about to comfort the crying boy with the stolen apple I munched on. "You can't do that! Theft! Thievery! Soldier, soldier!"

Out of instinct, I grabbed Wyn's hand and ran off into the crowd, which parted to let us get away. Was it out of pity for our poor souls?

_I didn't steal anything, I didn't steal anything!_ My thoughts kept saying over and over as I rushed through the obstacle of spectators. This mass of people seemed to never end, and the soldiers were catching up.

I croached down and roughly handed Wyn the apple, "Honey, Capri has to go. You meet the girls at the fountain in the plaza." But he held onto my dark skirt as I was getting up. "No, Wyn, go!" I shoved him roughly into the crowd as I got up to run again.

It didn't take long for the soldiers to catch me. They grabbed tightly on both arms, hauling me back over to the fruit booth. I ran a long ways away from it, so all awhile they were dragging me over, I screamed and yelled, thrashing in their grip.

"I didn't do it! I didn't steal anything! Stop it! You have to listen to me!" But my plead fell on deaf ears, too ignorant to listen to a grimy looking orphan such as me. I knew the lord of this town wanted to eliminate all "waste" from his perfect town, so he was always trying to scare off orphans and poor people.

_And now they got you, Capri. Nice going._

Although I knew it was a futile attempt to get away in their vice grip, I struggled anyway. We met up with the commander of the two soldiers and the owner of the fruit stand. The owner confirmed it was I who stole the fruit, not even glancing at me.

"That's her! That's her alright," he said loud it enough for the gathering crowd around us to hear.

"He's a liar!" I blurted out but was silenced with a slap to the face, like a mother would do to their disobedient child on the hand.

The commander glared at me before directing another question at the owner, "Thank you, sir. Now, could you tell us which hand she stole with?"

The chubby man looked at me hard, and pointed to my right, "That one. The right hand," and then he left.

"Wait, what! I didn't steal anything!" I yelled out my innocence but they ignored me as they began to move over to the "Guilty's block." This was where a person's limb was cut off due to a sinful act they have done with it.

The commander made his way through the citizens, telling them to go on their merry way. He was at least trying to maintain some of my dignity, so I respected him just a bit for that. But that stupid owner couldn't tell a banana and plantain apart much less a thief and a person who was scolding a thief.

Although, I have to admit, I would never exchange my place if it was for any of my kids. If Why really did get caught, I would be in this situation right now, so really, I couldn't complain. But still, I did.

"Stop it! You can't man-handle me! I'm a woman!" I tried to use the heels of my boots to slow them down, but all they did was lift me up since I didn't weigh anything.

One of the guards gritted through his teeth, "Then why don't you behave like a woman!"

Suddenly, we stopped abruptly in front of a square area that was only used for the people to be executed and sinners to be punished. I was their sinner and for that, they say I should be punished. With the situation now right in front of me, I fought even harder as they dragged me to the Guilty's block.

"No, no, no!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face as one of the men took my right hand to set it onto the blood-stained, chunk of wood.

The commander unsheathed his sword with a smooth ring where I saw my scared expression reflect in the metal of the blade.

"Because you have stolen," the commander began to say, as if he remembered this from memory and got tired of saying it repeatedly, "you shall lose the hand that has committed the sin, and live with your guilt."

I watched him as he carefully positioned himself, so he wouldn't have to cut any more than just my hand, and lifted up the sword. He brought it back, so there was enough strength to sever my hand from my body in one foul swoop. I buried my face into my left shoulder, so I wouldn't have to witness the gruesome act.

"Wait!"

I felt like everyone paused at the sound of that strong voice. I thought it was the executor who just came off of his break and he'd rather to do the dirty work. But I raised my teary eyes to see a man hooded in a green cloak approach. The sea of people parted as he came forth, throwing back his hood to reveal thick dark brown hair and keen blue eyes like mine.

"Who are you?" the commander asked, lowering the blade. Momentarily, everyone was shocked and confused, including myself.

The grip of the soldiers had on me loosened, which then I pulled my right hand away to safety in my lap. Although I was thankful to this man's distraction, I was also mad because I was ready to have my hand cut off. And now, I have to get ready all over again, unless the man had any evidence to prove my innocence. In that case, I am very grateful for him!

With a steady voice, he answered, "I am Strider." Those three words felt like they just revealed just a sliver of the man shrouded in mystery.

"You live around here?"

"No, sir. I am a traveler."

"And what is your business?" the commander finally asked.

"That girl is my brother's daughter. I told her to wait at the fruit stand while I am at the butcher shop. I came to visit them for the upcoming holiday, so I offered to shop with my niece," he looked down at me, meeting my bewildered eyes. I could tell he was asking me to play along if I wanted to save my hand.

He said to me, "I'm sorry, sweetheart, that you got into this." And then he focused his piercing stare on the commander, "Someone told me, who witnessed the whole situation when the fruit stand owner's back was turned, that she was scolding her little brother who didn't know better."

Before the commander could ask anything, there was a shout, again the crowd divided to produce two more people, one of them yelling his name. They looked to be a couple, and so I guessed Strider and I were both thinking they came just in time when I saw his stance relax a bit.

The man who had the same dark hair and blue eyes stopped at Strider's side, glancing down at me and then up at Strider confused, "Strider, what is happening?"

"Brother, I was just trying to free your daughter, who was accused of thievery," cluing the man on what he was supposed to do.

Before the "brother" could act, his wife, a beautiful girl with straight, silky, dark hair, bent down towards me, cupping my face, "Oh darling, what have you gotten yourself into?" Instantly, the two soldiers moved out of the way for the strange but lovely woman to embrace me. It was odd. I have never been hugged by an adult, so I didn't know what to do with my arms as I kept them in my lap.

"I'm sorry, mama," I croaked out. It was so foreign to hear those words come out of my mouth and I had to admit, this woman was good at pretending to care, that's for sure. She even fooled me into thinking I was her daughter for a second with her quick but natural reactions.

"You made me sick you know!" She pulled me up, her arms still wrapped around me and all I could do was try and keep myself calm.

"I'm sorry, but I caught Wyn eating an apple. When I grabbed it, it was dirty so I think he thought, since it wasn't in the basket, it's alright for him to eat." Although I was trying to explain the situation to her, I felt like I was also making sense of it in my head.

I saw the woman's beautiful eyes fill with understanding, "Don't worry. Wyn is at home." She took me over to the two men, which I realized then that I did have similar features to them, which I thought was odd.

"Commander," my "father" grabbed the man's attention, "Is my daughter cleared?"

Slightly shocked, the commander regained his composure, he informed them, "Well, if there were witnesses, I would like to see them before she gets off."

Just then, there was a shout and the little child I was protecting came up with crying eyes.

"No, Wyn!" I broke away from the woman's embrace towards the toddler, scooping him up in my arms.

One of the soldiers grabbed my arm and shoved me towards the commander who glared down at Wyn. "Child," the commander's voice boomed, "did you steal the apple?"

The child nodded.

But then the woman came over, true tears in her eyes. I'm not sure if it was because she was a good performer, or emotional when it comes to little kids, but she seemed very real, as if she really did care for us.

"Honey, where did you see this apple?" she asked.

Wyn responded quietly, "It was beside the basket. Capri said it was okay to pick food dropped on the ground."

Okay, so that really took a stab at the lovely couple's parenthood, so I quickly spoke up before anyone questioned what they were teaching us, "Yes, darling, but only if you dropped it and it was on the ground for 5 whole seconds."

"See, commander," the husband to the woman said, "My daughter did nothing and my son only misunderstood. Also, he was picking up a dirty apple from the ground. I think the owner of the fruit stand would have thrown it out anyway after discovering it."

The commander bowed out of respect, "I am sorry, sir. I should have gotten more evidence than just the owner. Your daughter and son are innocent. I am sorry for the misunderstanding."

My fake mother lifted Wyn out of my hands to hug, clutching the boy's hair so he could rest his face on her shoulder. "Airon, let's go home. I feel tired." Everyone were starting to disperse at that time as well, but I was still overwhelmed and couldn't get my legs to walk.

Strider gestured to me with a nod when I didn't move, "Come on, Capri." I slowly inched my way over to him on unsteady feet.

We didn't talk at all while I walked by the side of the strangers. I saw out of the corner of my eye Cyl following alone. He must have sent the other children back to the shack and brought Wyn along to seek me out. I looked back at him again, and just for a second, my heart stopped when I couldn't see his red hair, but he reappeared around a couple.

"Who is that boy?"

I was startled by the voice beside, gasping.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you," Strider glanced down at me with true sincerity, "But I noticed a red-headed boy keeps following us and that you seem to keep an eye on him just as he keeps an eye on you. But you are not frightened but grateful. Who is he?"

Answering truthfully, since it was the least I could owe him, "He is my blood-brother. I've known him since I was 8 years of age and he has always cared after me and the kids."

"How many are with you?"

"The total of those who stay, 7 kids, but some leave and some enter. It changes each month, depending on the season I guess." I looked up at him, but he was staring straight forward as if he was in deep thought of what I said.

Again we fell into silence until we stopped at a small, humble home I assumed to be the couple's. I guess Strider was telling the truth, except the brothers thing. I stopped a couple feet away from the entrance of their house, feeling a bit intrusive.

But then, the woman looked back at me, confused. "Darling Capri, you can come in."

Feeling now awkward, I replied back softly, "Well, ma'am, I'm an orphan and, well, I don't think you'll want me in there. I'm dirty."

Her husband came forward, holding her wife back from saying anything else.

He took a step towards me and said, "Young girl, you seem to be polite and well-mannered. Not all what I would expect of an orphan. If you truly were one, you would not acting like you are now. I see you were raised differently and I believe you can be taken into a fine family and be made something more than just 'an orphan.'" He came over towards me and planted a chaste kiss upon my brow. "May Eru grant you prosperity and blessings."

Trying not to burst into tears, I bowed my thanks. Maybe I will do what that man said. Perhaps go to a real orphanage and get a nice couple to adopt me? I heard there was a good one by the plaza and the headmistress was sweet. Maybe the rest of the group will follow? They have just as much potential as I do, except Cyl, who was 17-years-old.

Speaking of Cyl, where was he? I looked around myself, but he wasn't in sight. He was always good at becoming invisible, so I guess I should have expected him to be out of anyone's view.

"So, Capri," Strider grabbed my attention, "Are you going to take the invitation of my friends?"

I shook my head, still standing on my decision, "No, I-I need to get back to my—er, children. I need to get back to them. Umm, yea. I thank you for what you did for me, and I will owe you. So, just find me at the plaza everyday if you need a favor," I started to back away, "Oh, and I can pick up Wyn at noon."

But I stopped in my track, seeing the woman's hold on the child tighten and her worried expression looked down at him, so I added, "You know what," catching their eyes, "Wyn deserves a better family—a better life."

"You want us to adopt him?" the woman said with emotion. Her husband turned around to hold his wife and the child.

I nodded. "Yea, you two seem perfect for his upbringing. I don't want him to go through the orphan life." I walked away before they could say "thank you." I was overwhelmed with emotion, not sadness, but happiness that Wyn could now have a beautiful family to be raised up by. He gets to have a normal life now.

Cyl met me, appearing out of the shadows. He took me into his embrace, shushing me as I cried, clutching his shirt. I'm not sure where I stood in this world, but I knew this was right where I belonged. Maybe, if I get taken into a good family and Cyl gets enough money, we could have that life like that couple. We could take in orphans and love on them, and also protect them out on the street like Strider did for me.

"Come on now, Pri. It's time to head back to the kids," he nipped my chin with his hand I to try and cheer me up. I smiled through my tears up at him while he directed me with an arm around my shoulders towards the plaza.

We began to head back to where our shack was located on the other side of the town, but we heard fast footsteps behind us. Cyl and I turned around just in time to welcome in the sight of Strider slowing down in front of us. I felt Cyl pull me in more, tightening his grasp on my shoulder as if I would be taken away by the stranger.

"Strider," I said surprised. Why was he here? Did he forget to ask me another question? Did the couple send him to pressure me one more time?

"Hello again, Capri," nodding his head towards me and also to Cyl, "friend of Capri. I just wanted to say, you don't have to go through the 'orphan life' either. Don't be afraid to lean on someone, whether they're a new adult, middle-aged, or elderly."

New tears sprang up, which I roughly wiped from my face, "Th-thank you, Strider." I actually really wanted to hug him, but I held myself back from it.

"Oh, and also," Strider said before he left, "The couple, Airon and Remheril, who took Wyn in, wanted me to tell you that you and your 'children' may stop by. She loves a full house and smiles," and for the first time, his lips curled up into a grin.

I was speechless by the love, so Cyl answered for me to not be rude, "Thank ya, sir. Tell 'em we are grateful for their offer and tell Wyn that Capri will be visitin' tomorro'."

Strider nodded, shaking the young man's free hand, "Take care, children. We expect you to be at the celebration. Remheril always makes too much food."

"Don't they have family here?" Capri asked. "I wouldn't want the kids to feel like a nuisance and a burden even more."

He shook his head, "Their family is far from here. They moved here last year when they were still traveling with us, but they wanted to settle down from the dangerous life of a ranger."

"We will be there," she looked up at Cyl who seemed just a bit uneasy and suspicious, "At least most of us."

"Good day, Capri, friend," and then he left back to the house.

As I was being led away, I knew that I would never forget about that man. His words were etched onto my heart and will forever stay there. And for some reason, I felt like we were connected. Not just because we had the same colored hair and eyes, but something else.

Just then, I realized something important—he was everything I wanted to be: courageous, protective, kind, and caring.

Maybe not tomorrow, but someday, when I'm grown up with loving guardians and a family, I will go searching for him. I don't ever want to lose the memory of him and what he's done for me. So, I hope the future I will embark on would lead me back to Strider. Not just because he saved me or led Wyn to a great family, but because he gave me something I never knew could exist in my life: Hope.

* * *

><p>This was my first one-shot and no, I will not be continuing this.<p>

Sorry if this went a bit too fast or unrealistically "friendly" between Capri and Strider and friends, but I typed this all in one day.

What I really wanted to get across, thanks to the use of Strider/Aragorn/Elessar/Estel (SO MANY NAMES) and my OC Capri, is that you can always make a difference in someone's life. Whether by action or words, you make an impact forever.

And also, never think that nobody is watching or listening. Because (not trying to sound like a stalker) we are. I could tell this tale from someone else's view also, but perhaps later (or never, depending if I feel like not procrastinating).

Oh and also, I FINALLY FINISHED SOMETHING AND ALSO WROTE A ONE-SHOT! WHOOOT! Shot two birds with one stone. Oh yeaaaa! Self-accomplishment, in your face(:

I can now die comfortably knowing I lived my life well;)

Good day and good night and all that's in between!

Peace.

R&R


End file.
